


You Got a Tongue Full of Hunger

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Archangel (SMT), Exhibitionism, F/M, Incubus (SMT), Intercrural Sex, Making Out, Stripping, Succubus (SMT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Ann and Ren enter Kamoshida's palace alone with the intention of trying out a new distraction technique to use during battle, making use of Ann's... assets. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	You Got a Tongue Full of Hunger

"No, really, I don't think I'll be able to make it," Ryuji urged over the phone, sniffling as he did. "I'm really sick." The Phantom Thieves had been planning to go to Kamoshida's Palace, but if Ryuji was sick, they couldn't. At least, that's what Ren and Ann told Morgana. In reality, the two of them used Ryuji's sickness as an opportunity to visit the palace alone. They'd started a relationship not long after meeting each other, with Ren's arms providing a safe place for Ann to sigh away the frustration of Kamoshida's actions. They couldn't tell Ryuji or Morgana, though... not yet.

Having managed to sneak into the palace without either Kamoshida's henchmen or the other Phantom Thieves knowing, Ren and Ann relaxed in one of the safe rooms. "I can't believe we're actually going to do this..." Ann muttered, pinching her nose.

"It's not too late to back out," Ren replied, moving to his feet and over towards her. As she rose to meet him, he wrapped his arms around her, one settling at her hip while the other wrapped around her behind and he took a firm handful of her ass. She sank into his touch, let out a sigh and shook her head.

"And miss out on all the fun? No chance..." With that, she leaned up to press a kiss against his lips. She had planned for it to only be a brief kiss, but when she felt his lips moving against hers she sank into the motion. They pressed their bodies together, and Ren gave her ass another rough grope. "Stop iiiiit," she moaned, pulling herself away from him with a smile. "If we start having fun here, we won't be able to have it out there."

Ren, still smirking, gave a nod, and then after making some final preparations the two of them headed out into the palace itself. Finding the shadow that they were looking for wasn't hard; Incubus tended to be a pretty common persona for these shadows to hold. Having started a battle with one, they stood opposing it, looking as if they were ready to fight. The reality of what they were planning to do was far different, though. Ren looked over towards Ann, and as she looked back at him he gave a nod, then smirked. With a smirk of her own, she reached up and began to unzip her suit, her gaze moving over towards the Incubus that they were fighting.

In theory, the purpose of doing so as to see whether these personas could be distracted enough by Ann's body for Ren to slip up and kill them while they weren't looking, but even before actually going ahead with such a thing both Ren and Ann knew that the only reason they were interested in seeing that happen was because they found the idea arousing. Having unzipped her suit all the way down to her crotch, Ann began to run her hands along her body. She slipped them inside her suit and almost flashed her tits to the persona, arriving just short of doing so each time that her hands ran along her chest.

At first, the distraction didn't seem to be working; either the persona wasn't interested in her, or it knew what they were trying to do and had no interest in playing along. Desperate, Ann stepped forward and closed the distance between herself and the persona. She reached up, grabbed onto the back of its bald head and pulled its face down towards her. In the name of distracting it, she pressed a deep kiss against its lips. Its surprise was clear in the way that it tried to pull back from her, but she didn't let it. When it opened its mouth to protest, she leaned up and took its tongue into her mouth, suckling on the muscle as if it were... well, anything but the saliva-coated tongue of a demon persona.

Her arousal was clear, both in her facial expression and the way that she couldn't help but slip a hand between her own legs. She let out a lewd moan, pushed a finger up against her own entrance and then pulled back just in time to watch as the persona disappeared into nothingness; while it had been distracted, Ren had sneaked up behind it and taken it out. Truth be told, Ann had almost forgotten what she had been there to do. Hot under the figurative collar, she zipped her suit back up and looked over towards Ren, who couldn't help but grin back at her.

"Got yourself a little worked up there, huh?" he asked. With a flush on her face, she nodded, then looked down towards the ground.

"I couldn't help it. For such a beastly thing, its tongue tasted... good. Arousing, even. I know that it's wrong to think such a thing, but... lord, it turned me on." Ren didn't chastise her; he didn't seem upset with her, either. Rather, he merely grinned, then leaned forward to steal another kiss from her before starting to walk further into the castle. Not wanting to be left behind, Ann rushed up behind him. The two of them continued on, eager to try the idea out on a different persona. They fought shadow after shadow but didn't land on any that interested them, until finally, a short while before they were planning to give up, they stumbled upon a succubus.

Floating a couple of feet off the ground, the female persona grinned at them. Her clothing left very little to the imagination, her grey skin visible all the way up to the very tops of her thighs, at which point a black leotard just barely covered her theoretically private areas. The two wings sitting at her back were spread wide, and in a lounged position she softened her grin into a smile as she looked at the two Phantom Thieves. She was putting forward her own seduction, no doubt, but neither Ren nor Ann were likely to fall for it.

Just as she had done before, Ann began to unzip her suit. She pulled it all the way down to her crotch again and even allowed the gap to show off the top inch-or-so of her pussy. Her hand slipped inside the suit, pulled it aside to show off one of her breasts, then covered it just as quickly as she had revealed it. She had hoped that such a sight would set off something within the succubus, but no such luck. As Ann glanced over towards Ren, it occurred to her that perhaps the reason that she couldn't attract the persona was that the persona found Ren more attractive. Slipping quickly over to him, she pushed her hand inside his coat and down to his shirt, before pulling it up. She pulled it so high that his chest was on display, his body young and soft and toned and delicious. With the succubus' interest peaked, as evidenced by the way that she leaned forward to look at them with renewed interest, Ann reached down further to pop open his belt, as if she were about to take off his pants.

Surprisingly, though, the succubus didn't seem to hold much interest. Rather, she rolled her eyes and then leaned back again. "We have to do better," Ann muttered, then reached up to pull Ren's face towards her, giving him a deep kiss on the lips. She pressed her body close to his and ground her body against him, pushing her chest against his arm whilst her free hand reached down to slip inside his pants. Though she didn't actually place her hand on his junk, all that was visible to the succubus was a shuffling beneath his pants — Ann could have been doing anything in there.

Looking over towards the succubus, Ann tried to see whether their distraction had worked, and sure enough, her interest was peaked once again. "Why don't you two come over here and give me some of that...?" the succubus asked. Ann pulled back from her kiss with Ren and then thought for a moment, before looking up at him.

"What do you think?" she asked, to which he let out a small chuckle.

"No need to keep the lady waiting," he replied, giving Ann a small wink as he began to walk towards the persona they were supposed to have been fighting. Ann followed him over, taking the wink to mean that this was simply a ploy; they were getting closer to the persona so that they could kill it, surely.

Once they reached the succubus, she set to work putting her hands on Ren. She went for his belt first, slipping her hand into his pants the same way that Ann had, only this time it was Ann who couldn't tell what was going on beneath the shuffling of hands and fabric. She didn't mind, though; in the meanwhile, Ann occupied herself by slipping a hand up against the succubus' behind, groping at the soft flesh and even going as far as to slip her hand inside the leotard. For being a strange, otherwordly creature, the persona's skin was just as soft as Ann would expect it to be on a human. She couldn't resist slipping her hand further into the leotard to run her finger down the crack of the persona's ass, at which point the succubus glanced over towards her, then bit down at her bottom lip.

Rather than giving more attention to Ren, the succubus leaned down to push a kiss against Ann's lips; she gripped hard onto the back of Ann's head as she did, and the kiss was the most intense that Ann had ever had! Breathless for a moment, Ann couldn't help but kiss back, her hands moving forward to grope at the succubus' chest while the shadow continued to stroke at Ren's member. Both of them were being worked over... who was supposed to be seducing who, here?

The succubus pulled her hand away from Ren and laid both upon Ann, roaming across her body; she ran first along the outside of the catsuit, then slipped inside. Her roaming fingers tickled at Ann's nipples as they brushed past, then moved down towards her crotch; as they traced across her stomach, they pulled the catsuit further and further open, until Ann's tits were exposed entirely. Slipping between Ann's legs, the succubus moved her hand up against her snatch, then reached over with her other hand to pull the fabric of her own leotard aside. She exposed one of her tits for Ann, then pulled back from their kiss to push Ann against her chest instead. Faced with the soft flesh of the succubus' tit, Ann took the nipple into her mouth, moaning gently as she did.

Then, just as she looked up towards the shadow's face to see what sort of reaction she might have, the succubus fizzled out of existence just as the incubus had. Ren stood there with his blade, looking proud of himself, whilst Ann merely looked bewildered. She fixed her clothes as he did the same, then fanned herself off with her hand. "I might have gotten a little too into that one..." Ann muttered.

"Mmm. We were both under her spell for a minute there. I wonder what she would have done with us..." Ren mused, before giving Ann an affirmative pat on the behind. "We're safe now, though."

Ann let out a sigh of relief, then nodded. "Mhm. Alright! Let's keep going." She was the first to take off this time, and Ren followed along without complaint. Together, they searched for the next persona to fill their desires with. It was still arguably about figuring out a good seduction tactic to use in battle, but Ann was on an exhibitionist streak, and she didn't want to throw in the towel before she'd figured out just how far she could go.

Ren was happy to join her on such a journey, even as they arrived at their next foe. Seemingly much stronger than the ones they'd faced so far, the shadow floated above the ground, wearing a full suit of armour whilst holding a sword in its hand. The helmet, popped open, revealed a face that seemed none-too-pleased to see them. For a moment, Ann was afraid that they were going to be overwhelmed — perhaps they should have waited until Ryuji and Morgana were with them to take on such a foe, but the shadow didn't attack them right away.

Ren looked over at her, only to watch as she turned herself around. Looking back over her shoulder at the shadow, she began to unzip her catsuit once again, allowing her revealed skin to stay hidden from the shadow, though she bent herself forward to show off her ass. Her hips swayed back and forth, moving that bubble-shaped behind to and fro. Once her catsuit had been unzipped enough for her to slip out of it, she covered her chest with one hand and began to pull the outfit down with the other. Her shoulders were revealed to the persona first, and then her back, and then finally, as she slipped the catsuit down her legs, her ass was on display. She made sure not to bend so far forwards that the persona would be able to see between her legs, but the rush she got knowing that she was practically naked before the otherwordly creature was comparable to nothing else that she had experienced before.

A rush of excitement ran through her so hard that she couldn't help but shiver, almost moaning in the process, though she managed to bite bit back just in time, and then she resumed the slow swaying of her hips, drawing the tip of one of her pigtails around the index finger of her spare hand whilst she hummed a tune that the persona would have no way of recognising.

Utterly entranced, the shadow moved over towards her, then sank down to allow its feet to touch the floor. "What a wonderful sight..." it muttered, moving one of its gauntlet-clad hands down to grasp at her behind; its hand was almost twice the size of a normal human's — to have it groping her felt surreal, but not unpleasant. Shivering at the touch, Ann pushed back against his hand, then reached back with her own to reach for its codpiece.

In response, the shadow merely chuckled. "How amusing. I'm afraid I have nothing in there that would be to your tastes, however... the two of you fooling around could be a sight to behold." With that, it moved back a little and floated into the air once again, prompting Ann to look around. Ren would have to partake. If he didn't, the shadow might get even madder than it had been when their fight had first started. Ren was more than happy to oblige, moving over towards her to pull her close to him again.

"Funny how we always end up here," he muttered, before leaning down to press a kiss against her lips. Ann kissed him back, and the two of them were still able to taste the succubus' kiss on the other's lips, but that only made the moment more exciting for them. Ren reached his hand down to slide a finger along Ann's crack again, then pushed past her ass entirely to reach her pussy. With two fingers rubbing up against her entrance, Ann let out a moan. She pushed against those fingers as hard as she could without losing her balance, then grabbed onto Ren nonetheless to keep herself on her feet.

"You know just how to get me going..." Ann murmured, before resuming their kiss. Ren chuckled against her lips, then looked over towards the shadow to make sure that they were being watched. His fingers pushed deep inside Ann, then twisted around, feeling for the most sensitive spots; they might have fooled around before, but he still wasn't used to the way that her pussy felt around his fingers. She was tight, and he wanted to taste her, but in the interest of not getting too distracted, he resisted that desire for the time being.

Pushing back against him, Ann let out a needy moan; though they had been aiming to distract the shadow, it was her that had could focus on nothing else. Clenching her pussy down around his fingers, she leaned up to capture his lips again, only for Ren to pull back from the kiss and lift his hand up towards her face. Making sure to partially obscure the action from the shadow, he slipped his fingers into her mouth and had her taste herself, planting one last kiss against her forehead before pulling back. He glanced over towards the shadow, whose interest was piqued, and then, with a smirk, invited the persona over with his other hand.

Engrossed by the sinful sight before it, the persona leaned over, only for Ren to surprise attack it with his own persona. The shadow was down, but not out, and then with the taste of her own cum in her mouth, almost naked, Ann rushed over to follow up Ren's attack with one of her own. Together, they brought the shadow down, and each let out a sigh of relief as it faded into nothingness.s

"That was close..." Ann muttered, pulling her clothes back up. "I'm beginning to think that maybe this is too dangerous."

"Not giving up, are you?" Ren asked, with a grin.

"I didn't say that," she replied, watching him take a seat on one of the chapel's many benches. She soon joined him, sitting beside him with her legs laying over his own. Ren could still feel her juice on his fingers, and so, despite there being no shadow around for them to distract, he once again lifted his fingers upward and presented them to her. As Ann looked at them, she realised that she was being given a choice; she could either ignore the fingers and move on, or she could accept that her primary reason for coming here in the first place was to fool around with Ren.

Without even questioning it, she leaned forward and captured his fingers in her lips once again. Her mouth, hungry for the taste of her own snatch, lapped and licked at his fingers, cleaning every inch of them, and then she licked them a little more just to feel them against her tongue. Her eyes might as well have been hearts as she pulled back, so overcome with arousal that she could barely even speak. Ren leaned forward to steal a kiss from her, and then without saying another word he slipped off the bench and moved to his feet, offering her his hand.

The both of them were getting pretty exhausted. Fighting through a palace with only two thieves as opposed to the usual four was a lot harder than they had been expecting. After another couple of fights that had them pushing past their limits, they arrived at a save room; Ann then promptly sat down on one of the chairs and let out a heavy sigh. "Mmmmn... and now we have to go all the way back. I hate this place," she whined. Ren took a seat beside her a moment later, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She nestled up beside him, laying her head against his chest.

"I don't think I've ever seen you as worked up as you were against that last one," Ren mused, tracing his finger in a circle around her shoulder. Ann's cheeks flushed. She knew that he was right, but he didn't have to mention it out loud. She tried her best to hide her face, but Ren soon hooked one of his fingers underneath her chin and lifted her face up to look at her. Leaning down, he kissed her, then ran his thumb across her cheek with a gentle touch.

"I am glad that you didn't get hurt, though. There were a couple of times where... well, I'm just... glad that you didn't." Ann lifted her gaze up to look at him and then smiled. She leaned up to kiss him in return for the one he'd given her and then moved up off the seat. He was about to get up and follow her when she placed her hand against his chest, pushing him back down onto the seat.

"We were so focused on distracting the shadows, I bet you didn't even get a good look at what I have to offer..." Ann muttered, reaching a hand up to grasp at her suit's zipper. Ren smirked, leaned back in the chair again and watched as Ann began to expose herself once again. She did so slowly, pulling the zip down inch by inch. As more and more of her skin was exposed, Ren moved over towards the edge of his seat, eager to get his hands on her body, but for the time being Ann batted them away. "No touching yet. I want to put on a show for you," she told him in the sexiest voice that she could manage.

It was a little over the top, but cute. He watched as she swayed her hips back and forth before him, much the same way that she had to the shadows before him. The difference between them, of course, was that Ann wanted Ren just as badly as Ren wanted her. He tried to keep himself calm, but the swaying of her hips as she pulled that zip further and further down, almost all the way. Then, she stopped, turned towards him again and slipped her hands into her catsuit. She groped at her chest, firmly grasping her own tits as she turned to face Ren again; she kept the nipples concealed by her palm as she moved closer, and then finally exposed them to him right as she neared his lap.

Taking a seat, she reached a hand behind his head and pulled him close, urging him to take one of those nipples into his mouth — he did so without complaint, moving his hands around to hold her in place on his lap. Ann moved one of her hands over to settle against the back of his head, then let out a soft sigh of pleasure. "That's it..." she moaned, closing her eyes. Ren, eager to please, moved his hand over to grope at her other tit. He took the nipple between two of his fingers and began to pinch it, then took a firm grasp of the whole tit again just to grind his palm against the nub.

Ann was practically overcome with the pleasure, leaning back against his hand for support as shivers ran throughout her body. "How did you get so good at this so quickly..." she muttered, before letting out a soft sigh that accompanied her pressing her hand against the back of his head again. Ren gave a hard suckle, rather than answering her question, then opened his mouth and took the nipple between his teeth before gently biting down on it. When he suckled at it a second time, he pulled his head back from her and pulled her nipple with him, only letting it pop free from his mouth when he couldn't pull it any further.

"You're such a tease," she sighed, then reached down to pull the zip of her outfit the rest of the way down. Now that there was no chance of them being interrupted by shadows, she felt safe taking the entirety of her outfit off; she had to move from his lap to step out of it, and he took that opportunity to move to his feet, wrapping his arms tight around her as he leaned down for another kiss. Though she was surprised, she kissed him back, melting against him... but she soon began to feel as if he was overdressed. She slipped her hands into his jacket, ran them along the front of his body and up towards his shoulders.

At least, that was what she had been intending to do. In practice, she only managed to get halfway up before she became distracted by how toned he was. "...I know that all that delinquent stuff is a bunch of bullshit," she said, pulling back from their kiss to look over his body, "but you certainly have the body for it." Biting her bottom lip, she ran her hands higher and slipped them above his shoulders, pushing the jacket off him in the process. As it fell to the floor, Ann leaned down to bury her face in the nape of his neck. She had already come to associate his scent with safety and comfort.

After kissing his neck, she began to sink down towards the floor. Her hands slipped inside his shirt this time, and she pushed it up much the same way that she had when they had been trying to tease the succubus. Having been down on her knees by the time she managed to slip her hands inside his shirt, she pressed her lips to his skin and began to rise back up again as she pulled the shirt upward in a similar motion. His bare skin had a taste to it that left her wanting more, a gentle tinge of sweat that carried the proof of his hard work. By the time she reached his nipple, she lowered her gaze down to his pants and became immediately distracted by just how hard he was.

He had been hard before, of course—what guy could have his junk played with and not be?—but now he was so hard that he was practically straining his pants. As she looked over him, she couldn't resist the urge to see that member in the flesh. Her hands dropped again, down to his pants, and she fumbled with his belt as she had done before. Her movement was clumsy, mirroring just how desperate she felt inside, but she eventually managed to get the belt open. She licked along her upper lip, and then dropped down to her knees as she had before; his cock was still held tight within his boxers, and, at least for the time being, she didn't uncover her prize.

Laying her face against his member, she felt it warm her skin. She could feel it thumping ever so slightly, and where the tip was, she could see precum leaking against the fabric. Opening her mouth, she leaned up to lap at the precum dripping through, then rose back onto her feet just as quickly as she had sunk down onto her knees at the sight of his cock. She hurried to get him out of his shirt and then used one hand to drop his pants while she backed against one of the tables. She moved up to sit on it, and after pulling him close and wrapping her legs around him his cock was between her legs, only the fabric of his boxers and her panties between their two sexes.

But she intended to keep it that way. With a deep flush on her face and a breathlessness that only true desperation could bring, she looked between his member and him and then leaned up for a needy kiss. Her legs tightened their hold on him, pulled him closer to her and she began to grind against him. Her pussy was throbbing, and she was wet enough that her panties would be ruined, for sure, but that didn't stop Ann from grinding against him with reckless abandon.

Whereas Ren had been mostly docile ever since she had begun undressing him, when she started grinding against him, he ground right back against her. It didn't take long for the chafing of his underwear to become uncomfortable; with a sigh, he reached down to pull out his cock, then resumed grinding against her. "You're—" Ann began, but she couldn't bring herself to say any more. Wordlessly, she reached down to pull her panties aside and thrust her hips up against him, grinding her bare snatch against his similarly bare cock. Skin-on-skin contact felt nothing short of amazing, but they had to exercise some restraint; for her part, Ann was close to orgasm, and she wanted Ren to cum with her.

Reaching down, she placed her palm against the head of his cock and began to grind back and forth along with the movement of his hips, eventually capturing the entire tip in her hand, grinding back and forth, coaxing his orgasm out of him. Her orgasm hit her like a tonne of bricks, prompting a loud, desperate moan, and Ren's wasn't far behind. As she gushed pussy juice against his cock, his member trembled, then ropes of cum flew across her stomach, each landing with enough force that she could feel them, even with her orgasm being as intense as it was.

When both of them began to calm, Ann reached a finger down and swept up some of his cum, then brought her finger to her lips and lapped it clean. "So tasty..." she muttered, while Ren leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips, then moved away from her.

"We had better get going," he told her, which she replied to with a nod. The two of them cleaned up, then hurried to get dressed, and made their way back through the castle, the pleasure they had just endured fresh on their minds; it was probably for the best that they didn't encounter any shadows on their journey back to the real world.

When they returned to reality, and their clothes returned to normal, Ren gave Ann a glance, then grinned subtly. "...so, was that as good as you thought it was going to be?"

With a firm nod, Ann gave a grin of her own, then reached over to grasp his hand. "Every bit. We need to do that again." The pretence of using such a technique to distract enemies had been abandoned entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? I have some links in here that may interest you: https://bbfics.carrd.co/


End file.
